


the slow rush

by orphan_account



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasizing, Implied Relationships, M/M, Masturbation, Past Relationship(s), Sex Dreams, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism, babs thinks of different people while masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Barbara keeps her mind busy to get herself off.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon/Dinah Lance, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, mentioned:
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	the slow rush

Barbara arranges herself on the couch with her coffee, hugging both hands around the hot mug and glares back at the insufferable computer screen in front of her. It feels like her pile of work just keeps on growing. She leans back with a defeated sigh, allowing the cushions to tenderly receive her. Relaxed and open, she suddenly becomes acutely aware of just how long it has been since she has taken the time to really take care of herself. She could use this time for her own pleasure. Self-love takes on a whole other frequency that partner work can’t always achieve. To have all of the attention on you, for the exact right amount of time, with the ideal levels of pressure, velocity, and attention was something she needed right now.

She makes up her mind and puts the coffee cup down next to her laptop. All of that could wait, she decides. It would still be there later when she would be more prepared and less distracted to better deal with it.

Babs wiggles out of her shorts with the muscle memory of this nearly forgotten ritual, allowing them to fall to the floor. She then pulls her tank top up overhead, places it in the same pile, and reclines onto her back lengthwise along the couch. She breathes into the new space she has welcomed into all corners of her limbs. There’s something liberating about being fully naked in broad daylight.

At first, she gently places the warmth of her hands at the apex of her inner thighs. She wasn’t particularly aroused yet, so she knew that she would be able to feel the full progression of her awakening. She lets her other hand rest gently on the mound of one breast, circling her nipple and closing her eyes. She concentrates on the point of fusion where her fingers met her skin.

For some reason the first thought that comes to her mind was Bruce. She isn’t that surprised. But definitely a little surprised. She thought she’d forgotten that school-girl crush years ago. He was infuriating and stubborn and too old for her anyway. But it was that dark, mysterious and intoxicating presence he had that made him… well, attractive. She liked the forbidden aspect of it all, of thinking about it. But men like Bruce weren’t interested in women like her. They liked tall, dark and dangerous women. Like Nocturna, like Talia al Ghul, like Selina Kyle. She often wondered how they had sex, if it was rough and raw and dirty or if after all these years it changed into something passionate and adoring. Maybe Selina used that whip of hers. She has the feeling that Bruce is good at sex, Selina probably too. It’s a little infuriating and she really doesn’t want to think about it.

She forces her mind to think about something else and begins to establish an inner tempo, rubbing slowly up and down, back and forth, and around her clitoris and along her labia, with no particular rhyme or reason to her exploration. More often than not, when pleasuring herself, she would use the vibrator in her room. It was familiar, consistent, and effective and for her, often a much faster process than doing it by hand. And typically, there wasn’t a whole lot of time to waste. Today she’s prepared to take her sweet time. 

The pad of her middle finger traces delicate circles around her clit, she decides to start slowly. She tries to think of random models and actors but when she touches herself, she always ends up thinking about Dick. It was impossible not to. They weren’t together anymore but the time they were- that was something special. She thought about his black hair and how it tends to fall into his eyes. The way his cheeks dimple when he smiles, his eyes twinkling a little bit. She thought about his toned muscles, the way she could feel them under her fingers. Strength. Power. Balance. Lazy afternoons when she would run her fingers down his torso and trace his soft features and they would talk about nonsense that made her laugh. Lazy mornings when he would trace his fingers down her back, and cup her ass and bite her shoulder. 

Following the noticeable deepening of her respiration, she increases the rate at which she rubs those soft circles round her clit, shifting the downward pressure from her fingertips. She feels her body sink into the cushions of the couch as she allows the tension to slowly dissipate. Some of Bab’s preferred highlights while masturbating was one day in the early morning when they both came from patrol, adrenaline and excitement still flowing through their veins. They could barely manage to get their costumes off and he fucked her right on the kitchen table. It was a hard and fast fuck. But it made her feel alluring and sexy and desirable. Just remembering the feeling of being filled by him makes her swivel her hips into this new depth and spread her knees further apart to straddle the air above her, while her center grasps at something that wasn’t quite there. 

Barbara liked the way he bit her nipples not too soft and not too hard, the way he massaged her shoulders when she was on top, the way he held her legs while making love. She wants to be touched again, to be fucked again. A loud moan sneaks out of her mouth and she bites her lip, continuing the deliberate massage of her vulva. Dick always had that effect on her. But Dick isn't with her anymore. He was probably out there fucking someone else. Making love to someone else. He always had that charm that women couldn’t ignore.

She quickens her pace, so much so that the circles become rapid back and forth strokes. She plants her feet into the couch beyond the cushion lifting her hips pushing her knees apart.

Her thoughts wander towards Jason. All anger and despair. She thinks of Dick consoling him, hugging him, kissing him. She never had any confirmation of anything but she liked to guiltily think about it. Two boys exploring their new emotions, discovering themselves, their bond, their sexuality. It felt enthralling and captivating. Mouths colliding at night, hands sneaking under tables, glances shifting over their bodies. She imagines Jason taking in Dick’s cock with loud, short gasps. Those things you explore one night and never talk about again. Barbara wonders if Jason liked to fuck hard. If he was as rough as he seemed in bed. Maybe he was not. Maybe he seeked comfort and caresses and kindness, even if just for one night.

She’s unbelievably wet. She pauses there for a moment and inserts two fingers inside her. Her inner walls clamp around them as she returns to the slower circular strokes over and around her desperately swollen clit with the other hand. Her hand is possessed by new, more vehement vigor, rubbing across her engorged clit once more. She adds another finger moving faster and faster and before long, she feels the strain build at an unfamiliar rate. The physical crescendo would have surprised her if she had had time to think about it.

Barbara’s mental trajectory takes her to Dinah. Those strong arms and toned legs. She thinks of the way the fishnets stick to her skin after a long fight and how the sweat glistens on her body. First she pictures her riding Ollie, his hands firmly on her ass. Her hips move in circular motions as she releases a low moan. Then Dinah was riding her. She fantasizes about Dinah’s fingers in her mouth after having been inside her, she sucks hard, tasting herself. Her blonde hair is framing her face in the warm light. Her mouth is a perfect ‘o’ as Barbara eats her out, her fingers tangling in her ginger hair. They look into each other’s eyes and smile. Babs wants to kiss her lips, she wants to kiss her neck and her breasts. 

The friction and pressure bring her closer and closer to an uncharted edge of ecstasy. Thinking of open-mouthed kisses and warm hands holding her body, she keeps on moving. Her hips pressing against her hand. The pressure releases almost as quickly as it grew, spreading electric heat from her core to the ends of every limb. 

She allows the intensity to fade and her hips to drop. But the inner catch and release persists as she continues to trace lazy circles around her throbbing pulse. Her breath catches on every squeeze from her walls and she realizes her last thought had been of Dinah.


End file.
